


Blue, Red, and White

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can pupils dig into you if the person staring doesn't have them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue, Red, and White

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: College Courses. Day 20 of 30.

“English is important!” they said. “You'll use these skills throughout your life!” they said.

 

When Vriska thought about her future and where she'd 'be five years from now', five years ago, this Poetry class sure as hell wasn't what she had in mind.

 

She'd thought about being a forest ranger, or a landlord. Being a stripper crossed her mind once or twice, but this was never what she thought about.

 

Being in the perfect spot for that weird girl with the red tinted glasses to stare right at her wasn't part of it either. Her pupils dug into the back of Vriska's head constantly, probably helped by the pointed tips on both lenses.

 

Vriska wanted to confront her, ask what her deal was. There was something about her though that stopped her every time she had the thought.

 

The teacher was droning on about the upcoming project, and Vriska honestly couldn't care less. The rubric would be up on the teachers website later that night, so she may as well not even be there. Something about using the senses to describe what's in front of you and how you--

 

Then the teacher said “Partner up!” and shit got hectic.

 

As Vriska looked around her for somebody who could tell her what she missed and act as a partner, the girl behind her reached toward her shoulder. She managed to get a clump of hair instead.

 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” She responded to the invasion of her personal bubble over the roar of the class.

 

“Sorry about that...” the girl said. She moved her hand from Vriska's hair to her shoulder. “I have terrible aim, in case you couldn't notice. Would you be my partner for this... thing?” Her voice sounded gravely, like she yelled all the time and didn't drink enough water. Turning around to look at her, Vriska decided this was a good alternative to finding someone to be partners with. Someone found her to be partners with. Good exchange here.

 

“Sure, I'll be your partner. If you can tell me what we're supposed to do.” she admitted.

 

“Well.” The girl began. “We're supposed to be writing odes using our senses. Odes being poems of appreciation that don't necessarily need rhyme, in case you missed that too.” This girl was taunting her.

 

Rude.

 

“Well, I did. But thanks for filling me in. Does this mean that we have to pick objects and describe them?” Vriska said. She could do that.

 

“Yeah, basically.”

 

“I wonder how many of these boys are going to choose cars.” Vriska commented. “My money is on all of them. Cars or sports. I'm Vriska, by the way.”

 

“Terezi.” The girl gave a smile that pointed on either side. Goddamn they matched her glasses. Goddamn she could cut somebody with tips like that. Goddamn there wasn't a trace of makeup on her face that made it out like she could be. Her cheek bones at least were smooth.

 

“I'd shake your hand but I might stab your boob with my hand.” She added. They both laughed at that.

 

“What happened to your depth perception, girl?” Vriska said through laughs.

 

“I've never had any!” Terezi exclaimed. She was still laughing.

 

“Well that's good to know.” Vriska commented. She took Terezi's hand from her desk and connected it with hers making a valid handshake. “I'm Vriska. Nice to meet you. So what are you thinking to write about?” she asked having introduced herself twice now.

 

Vriska couldn't think of shit, if she had to be honest. Maybe her truck. Or her dorm room.

 

“Maybe my lanyard.” She said smiling. She was obviously proud of her decision.

 

“Why your lanyard?” Vriska asked. “Wouldn't you rather do something more useful?”

 

“My lanyard is the most useful thing I have! I don't have to use my eyes to use it, I can just use my hands.” She replied.

 

“Well then.” Vriska started. “Do you get drunk often or something? Why can't you use your eyes?”

 

Terezi looked right at Vriska and took off her glasses. Faded whites answered Vriska, but Terezi spoke up anyway. “I'm blind!” She kept smiling as other students looked to her. She probably couldn't hear the murmurs over her laugh.

 

“Oh...” Vriska said “Well then...” her mouth was agape when Terezi returned her glasses to her face.

 

“Look, gimme your phone so we can talk about this later, okay?”

 

Vriska complied without questioning, figuring there had to be some tools or something to let blind people operate mobile phones.

 

The bell rang as Terezi returned the phone. She packed her stuff and made the “Call me!” motion to Vriska who was still right in front of her. She felt her way out of the room, past desks and people.

 

“Great.” Vriska said to herself. “I hope I don't have to keep an eye on her.”

 

She caught a glimpse of Terezi walking down the hall, accurately avoiding people and going into the correct bathroom.

 

“For once my hopes are answered.” She muttered.

 

But at least she got a phone number.  


End file.
